


Funny It Should Happen This Way...

by rainbowsonyeondan (MyMy)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, idk ya'll, kinda lol, minhyuk like doesn't even talk he just mentioned sozz, the others are sleeping lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/rainbowsonyeondan
Summary: Jooheon trips into some feelings and takes Changkyun down with him.





	Funny It Should Happen This Way...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing i'm publishing for Monsta X and the first thing I've published in a while period so be nice and gimme love if you wanna please. This is something my bestie Cece requested while we were just chatting on tumblr so it's just a quick little thing.

Changkyun literally can’t believe this is his life. He’s had a lot of moments over the past few years where he’s had to pinch himself just be sure he wasn’t dreaming, like when he was chosen to be a member of this group after such a short time or often when he performed with his members on stages in places he never dreamed of even going. 

This moment, right now, though this is far different from all those moments because he’s positive this is an actual nightmare. He’s currently smushed between a wall and Jooheon just inside the dorm entryway. They’re both frozen completely still and wide eyed even though their lips are pressed tightly to each other’s. Changkyun is positive situations like the one they’re currently in only happen in dramas and this isn’t real life. He was just slipping off his shoes, leaning tiredly against the wall after a long day with a packed schedule when he looked up at the sound of Jooheon’s yelp and then he was crashing into Changkyun face first. If it had happened to anyone else he’s positive he’d be pissing himself on the floor laughing but as it is he’s currently holding his breath unsure what to do. 

After a second of the loudest silence Changkyun has ever experienced Jooheon is wrenching himself away with such force his back hits the wall opposite them with a hard thud that Changkyun knows had to sting on Jooheon’s shoulder blades. Jooheon has his head down, chin practically touching his chest and a hand covering most of his face. Changkyun can see his ears have turned the color of fresh strawberries though and he can feel heat pouring into his own face to match. Neither of them move and the awkward atmosphere is positively stifling in Changkyun’s throat.

“Ummm…” he breaks the silence and Jooheon physically starts at the sound. “What was that about?” Changkyun asks still not moving from his spot against the wall, his foot halfway out of his right shoe.

A pause.

“I tripped,” Jooheon mumbles past the hand covering his face and not moving beyond that. 

“Ummm…” Changkyun eloquently supplies. He can see the horror radiating from Jooheon and he’s not sure if he should try to laugh this off or offer comfort to his best friend. “It’s okay?” He’s not sure what he’s going for so it comes out sounding like a question more than anything else. 

Jooheon shuffles his feet and makes a distressed sound before looking at Changkyun with a short single nod of his head and then immediately fumbling away into the dorm. Changkyun stands there for a while in an attempt to process the past 15 minutes then finishes sliding his shoe off before toddling off into the kitchen for a drink. He’s just grabbed a cold soda and is about to flop down on the sofa when Shownu strides into the room and stops in front of him looking irritated and slightly confused. 

“Hyung?” Changkyun asks nervously, Shownu has his ‘dad’ face on and Changkyun has only seen it a few times and only when Shownu is about to scold one of them.

“Why is Jooheonie crying on Minhyuk?” Shownu asks with an eyebrow raised in accusation. Changkyun blanches. He stutters out the first thing he thinks in an attempt to save himself.

“ _He _tripped into _me _! He kissed me!”____

_____ _

____

Shownu looks shocked then exasperated then angry then resigned and fond in the fastest display of emotions Changkyun has ever witness cross his leader's face and it only serves to leave him even more confused. Shownu sighs and shakes his head before sitting down on the sofa and gesturing for Changkyun to follow. As he does, he offers his drink, now sweating condensation all over his hand, to his hyung who takes a sip before handing it back and wiping his hand on the sofa cushion. 

Shownu looks to be contemplating something for a moment before he sighs again and settles back into his seat comfortably and wrapping an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders he looks him in the eye and smiles his genuine amused smile. 

“Jooheonie has had a crush on you for a year, Changkyun.” he practically laughs. 

Changkyun goes through his own round of rapid fire emotions ranging from shocked confusion, slightly flattered, completely embarrassed and ends up on horrified.

“What?” He croaks.

“He told me back in August, I think.” Shownu ponders then looks at Changkyun again. “You need to go talk him now because he’s embarrassed. Be nice. Even if you don’t like him back settle it gently.” Shownu pats Changkyun’s shoulder then uses it to leverage himself off the seat. He disappears toward their rooms and Changkyun here’s a scuffle, then he comes back out a minute later with Minhyuk in a headlock limply allowing Shownu to walk them into the kitchen.

Changkyun swallows his nerves and sets his drink on the floor, he’ll finish it later probably. He stands and wipes his suddenly clammy palms on his sweats as he makes his way toward the bedrooms peeking his head into the first one and finding Jooheon laying prone on his mattress. It would be funny if he couldn’t hear the sniffles being pressed into the stomach of the stuffed toy under his head.

Changkyun clears his throat to make himself known and Jooheon scrambles up to a sitting position wiping at his face and fumbling with the stuffed toy to toss it aside. Jooheon settles into a mask of an expressionless version of himself and Changkyun immediately dislikes it. He sits down beside Jooheon without waiting for an invitation and pulls at a loose thread in the duvet bunched up on the bed.

“So. That was an accident, right?” Changkyun asks. Jooheon makes a sound that says he offended by the idea that it wasn’t. 

“Yes it was. I tripped over my shoe.” Jooheon says shortly.

“Okay, umm so if like you hadn’t tripped like would um,” Changkyun is fumbling and he knows and the ever growing confusion on Jooheon’s face isn’t helping his composure so he just sighs and buries his face in his hands.

“I’m not mad that you kissed me okay?” Changkyun yells through his hands to be heard properly. “I’m not even annoyed or grossed out or whatever because I’ve had a crush on you for ages, like since no mercy and to be honest I’ve been so used to it I didn’t know what to do when that just happened out there so I drew a giant blank and didn’t do anything but I really like you a lot, hyung and I’m gonna stop yelling now because I don’t think I’ve ever been so embarrassed in my life.”

A silences settles over them and Changkyun is sure he could burst into flames with how hot his face feels against his hands. He’s beyond even thinking about what Jooheon could do next and worrying about how he’s supposed to go about the rest of his life with his face melted off when Jooheon clears his throats. Changkyun glances up between his fingers and looks at Jooheon. He’s smiling his biggest smile that makes his dimples look deep enough to swim in and his eyes disappear with the crinkles of his face. Changkyun takes his hands away from his face and is immediately tackled backwards into a bone crushing hug and Jooheon kissing his face all over before settling on his lips and pressing him impossibly closer. Changkyun can’t do anything except wrap his arms around Jooheon and let himself be kissed with a happy noise escaping between their lips.

Jooheon pulls away after a moment and buries his face against Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun lays there stunned and feeling like the entire butterfly population of North America is glittering around his insides. 

“Ummm,” he starts to say something, he’s not sure what but stops short when Jooheon squeezes him a little tighter.

“Shut up,” Jooheon mumbles pulling back to kiss him again.

~~~~  
From outside the room Minhyuk has managed to climb Shownu in barely contained excitement, rocking them back and forth bodily while Shownu holds him around the middle to keep them from falling over. Shownu is smiling happily while Minhyuk bites at his shoulder to keep from squeaking out his joy. Neither of them can believe the others fell asleep to miss this.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I always say comments/kudos/constructive criticism is always appreciated! If you'd like to talk to me or request anything you can find me over on tumblr at acciojooheon or sharkbean!


End file.
